Thérapie de Groupe
by Pinoulelapin
Summary: [One-Shot] Shiho Miyano est encouragée par ses proches à aller se rendre à une réunions de plusieurs personnes victimes de maux similaires aux siens afin de soulager un peu sa conscience en leur disant ce qui lui est arrivé à l'époque où elle était chez les Hommes En Noirs, histoire de tourner la page définitivement.


**Shiho Miyano** ne sait pas bien ce qu'elle fait là.

Entourée par toutes ces personnes à l'allure maussade et de cette bonne femme qui tente à sa manière d'installer une bonne ambiance.

Au total, elles sont 8, installées en rond sur des chaises, autour d'un point central invisible d'une pièce plutôt vide.

Au moins il y a le chauffage, c'est déjà ça.

Ah oui, elle se rappelle ce qu'elle vient foutre ici.

On lui a conseillé de venir à cet endroit pour parler de son Passé qui continue encore aujourd'hui à la hanter.

Sachant qui furent les 3 personnes à avoir insisté pour qu'elle le fasse, elle a voulu faire un effort, bien malgré elle.

En plus, d'après eux c'est le moment, comme c'est la **Journée internationale pour l'élimination de la violence à l'égard des femmes**.

Déjà, merci pour le nom à rallonge.

Et puis que ça soit ce jour ou non, ça ne change pas grand chose à la difficulté à faire sortir à voix haute ce qu'elle a subi.

Tout le monde veut essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre.

Mais elle n'est pas le centre du monde.

Il y a la famine dans le monde, le réchauffement climatique, la montée du salafisme...

Un tas de truc vachement plus important que sa propre condition.

Personne pleurera sa mort le jour où elle partira.

Enfin, peut être que si, ce qu'elle n'espère pas.

Elle ne veut plus faire de peines à personne.

Déjà trop d'innocents sont morts juste parce qu'ils avaient voulu l'intégrer dans leur groupe d'amis.

Tout ça à cause de la nuée de Corbeaux qui gravitaient jadis autour d'elle.

Même maintenant qu'ils ont tous été abattu, elle voudrait que ça change quelque chose à son quotidien.

Cependant, l'angoisse la ronge quant à savoir si sa malédiction est enfin levé.

Certains éléments tendent à croire que ses amis continuent toujours à crever assez rapidement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

D'autres preuves essayent de la rassurer en lui montrer que tout ça est dans sa tête, et qu'elle est libre bordel de merde.

Libre d'avoir enfin une vie à elle, de profiter de ses 18 ans et de vivre l'amour qui l'attend chez elle.

Ces contradictions sont en train de tuer son moral et si elle n'y remédie pas, il ne risque pas de durer une année de plus.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que son entourage à tant insisté pour qu'elle se fasse aider, pour ne pas la perdre.

Se rendant compte de cette éventualité, elle veut tenter sa chance.

Croisons les doigts pour que ça marche pour elle, afin de la voir plus heureuse dorénavant, et peut être plus souriante.

J'en demande trop là mais on peut toujours l'espérer.

Après tout, quand elle était Ai Haibara, elle s'amusait bien avec le Trio de Détectives à Deux Yens.

Si elle jamais elle arrive à être comme à cette époque, en étant cette fois ci adulte, nous aurons gagné.

C'est le mieux pour elle.

Arrêtant de se tracasser la tête, elle décide de regarder un peu celles et ceux qui sont avec elle dans cette réunion un peu particulière.

Nous allons les présenter dans l'ordre pour que vous compreniez mieux de quoi il s'agit :

\- **Laura Passavant** , une jeune sergent de 32 ans de l'Armée de Terre français, plus précisément du 1er régiment de chasseurs parachutistes mais elle a quitté son job après un incident en République centrafricaine en 2014 où elle fut capturée par les Anti-balaka et gardée comme esclave sexuelle pour eux. Elle fut libérée plus d'un mois après et comme vous vous en doutez le pire fut arrivé, ils lui étaient tous passés dessus.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- **Épina Fonbier** , une ex agent de la DGSE de 39 ans qui en a connu dans le métier, que ça soit des vertes et des pas mûrs, mais elle ne pensait pas que les choses tourneraient aussi mal le jour où elle fut en mission pour extorquer des informations au Prince héritier d'Arabie Saoudite, Mohammed ben Salmane Al Saoud. Les causes de la foirade sont confidentielles mais elle essaye quand même de se faire aider sans trop en dévoiler.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- **Sissi Hitchaloum** , une réfugiée de 44 ans venant du Tchad qui a vu sa famille entière être assassinée sous ses yeux par les bouchers de Boko Haram et qui a eu de la chance de survivre, même si elle a dû en tuer l'un d'entre eux alors qu'il tentait de lui passer dessus. Depuis qu'elle est en France, elle essaye d'exprimer du mieux qu'elle peut ses émotions avec un accent très prononcé qui entache la compréhension.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- **Céline Bertouin** , une chômeuse de 21 ans, ancienne employée de rayon chez Leclerc, qui a subi une mésaventure alors qu'elle sortait de boite où plusieurs types bourrés lui sont tombés dessus et ont profité du fait qu'elle était seule pour lui faire d'horribles choses. Ils n'ont jamais été attrapés et les Gendarmes n'ont jamais pu classer l'affaire, ce qui l'énerva plus que tout.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- **Stefan Poppel** , le fils de 25 ans de Frederique Poppel, tous les deux acteurs de cinéma, sauf que le fils a eu un peu de mal à lancer la carrière malgré l'aide de son père et il a été contrait à passer sous le bureau d'un producteur assez réputé dans le milieu. Dés que le #MeToo fut lancé, il fit parti des premiers à se lancer pour raconter ce qu'il a dû faire pour participer à des films, ce qui ne l'a pas aidé à surmonter le dégoût que ça lui procure.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

\- **Rigo Mendez** , un maçon de 37 ans, qui a divorcé de sa femme il y a peu après l'avoir poursuivi en justice pour violences physiques ainsi que pour avoir fait un rapport sexuel sans son consentement alors qu'il dormait. Il a pu gagner le procès mais ce n'est pas ça qui va lui permettre de mieux dormir à présent, car le mal est fait de toute façon.

Voilà la raison de sa présence.

Si vous n'avez pas deux de tension, vous aurez compris le rapport entre tous ces personnes.

Ils ont tous été violés, et c'est pourquoi ils se réunissent quotidiennement, pour en discuter et laisser ce douloureux passé derrière eux.

Voilà la raison de sa présence de la Chimiste aux Cheveux Auburn.

D'ailleurs, c'est à son tour de s'exprimer et ils ont tous leur regards braqués vers elle.

Pas habituée à toute cette attention sur elle, elle galère à trouver ses mots.

 **Shiho** : Je... Je... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, ni si ça voudra bien sortir.

 **? ? ?** : Je vais t'aider à t'élancer en me présentant à toutes et tous.

Cette voix provient de celle qui organise ses réunions des victimes de viols, **Rika Aontonio**.

Ce sera l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur cette dernière.

 **Rika** : Je m'appelle Rika Aontonio, j'ai 30 ans et je vis à Brest. Bonjour à tout le monde.

Toutes : Bonjour Rika.

 **Rika** : Si j'ai décidé de faire cette initiative à la base, c'est parce que comme nous tous dans cette pièce, j'ai mon corps qui est marqué à jamais par la débordance sexuelle de la société humaine. Ces gens qui croient qu'ils peuvent décider en leur noms quels sont les enveloppes charnelles qui leur appartiennent et auxquelles ils peuvent commettre leur penchant pervers sans en demander la permission en premier lieu.

Elle se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un ton émotif dans la voix.

 **Rika** : Il se prénomme Rachid et à l'heure actuelle, il est dans un camp de migrant à l'est de la ville, libre de continuer à blesser d'autres personnes qui n'ont rien demandé. Moi, il m'a pris à parti alors que je quittais une station de métro, m'entraînant dans une ruelle au regard de tous, mais personne n'a réagi, ne voulant certainement pas avoir de problèmes. Je ne leur en veux pas.

Elle alterne du regard chacun des membres du groupe qu'elle tient.

 **Rika** : Ça a duré 5 minutes, les 5 minutes les plus longues de ma vie, et je les revois à chaque fois que je veux dormir, ce qui me décourage à le faire. J'ai porté plainte et la Police a réussi à le coincer, ce qui aurait dû être une Happy End. Sauf que la Justice a jugé qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes Codes Culturels que nous et ils l'ont relaxé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il peut aller violer n'importe qui, sans impunité, la Loi le protège. C'est la France de 2018.

Elle verse quelques larmes, qui ne sont pas du semblant, malgré le fait qu'elle ait dû déjà raconté cette histoire plusieurs fois.

 **Rika** : Si j'ai voulu prendre cette initiative, c'est pour aider d'autres pauvres gens comme moi et m'aider moi même par la même occasion.

Elle tourne sa tête vers Shiho qui est émue par tout ça, même si elle ne le montre pas en apparence.

 **Rika** : Quoi qu'il te soit arrivée, nous avons vécu des choses autant douloureuses, alors tu peux t'exprimer sans crainte, nous ne te jugerons pas.

Elle laisse donc la parole à la nouvelle venue qui tente sa chance, à sa façon.

 **Shiho** : Je me nomme Shiho Miyano, j'ai physiquement 18 ans et j'ai grandi à Tokyo.

 **Rika** : Allez, disons lui bonjour.

Toutes : Bonjour Shiho.

 **Shiho** : Mes parents bossaient depuis avant ma naissance pour une puissante organisation criminelle siégeant au Japon et opérant dans l'ombre. Ceux qui la connaissaient l'appelaient l'Organisation Noire, mais son nom véritable est l'Association des Corbeaux.

 **Laura** : Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

 **Rika** : Laura, si tu veux parler tu lèves le doigt pour éviter de l'interrompre.

 **Laura** : Désolée.

 **Shiho** : Pas de problème.

 **Rika** : Tu peux continuer.

 **Shiho** : Mes parents sont morts quelques temps après ma naissance et j'ai été obligé de reprendre rapidement leur travaux afin de satisfaire Anokata, le chef de cette entité mafieuse, sans aucun autre choix de carrière pour moi puisqu'ils exerçaient une pression sur moi avec ma sœur, un ange qui heureusement, contrairement à moi, se trouvait en dehors de l'échiquier et pouvait donc avoir sa vie à elle. Afin de veiller que ça continue ainsi et qu'elle puisse rester en dehors de ce cauchemar, j'ai obéi sans discuter.

L'acteur de cinéma lève le doigt pour poser une question.

 **Rika** : Oui Stefan ?

 **Stefan** : N'as tu jamais essayé de faire part de ta situation à d'autres personnes.

 **Shiho** : J'ai essayé avec un Professeur quand j'avais 8 ans et quelques camarades de classe, ils sont tous morts dans des "accidents" peu de temps après.

 **Céline** : Ah mince...

 **Épina** : Je vois quel est le groupe dont tu parles, à la DGSE on essayait d'enquêter sur leur supposée existence, ce qui a causé pas mal de pertes dans nos rangs.

 **Rigo** : Je savais que des groupuscules comme ça agissaient dans l'ombre, mais en avoir la preuve, ça fout les pétoches.

 **Sissi** : Continuez, je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ensuite.

 **Shiho** : J'ai étudié aux Etats Unis pendant de nombreuses et longues années afin d'avoir tous les diplômes nécessaires pour ensuite continuer le travail de mes parents à l'âge de 15 ans en retournant au Japon pour l'occasion. Je devais réussir à créer un produit capable de faire revivre les morts, mais à la place j'ai conçu un puissant poison capable de tuer n'importe qui sans laisser de trace. Sauf que le produit avait un effet secondaire chez de rares personnes, il pouvait les faire rajeunir jusqu'à l'age de 8 ans, je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir pourquoi cet age précisément.

Le ton de la voix de la scientifique prend une tournure plus grave comme on arrive au sujet épineux.

 **Shiho** : Parmi les nombreuses ordures qui composaient les nuées des corbeaux, celui qui m'aura le plus marqué, c'est Gin, l'une des pièces les plus importantes de ce gros puzzle. Il a toujours eu un désir dérangé et sadique sur moi, et un soir, alors que je prenais ma douche, il s'est glissé auprès de moi par surprise, à l'instar d'un James Bond, sauf que ça avait moins de charme avec lui. J'ai dû me laisser faire, par nécessité pour ma sœur, même si mon cerveau n'oubliera jamais ce moment où on a pris ma virginité aussi sauvagement.

Elle sert un peu du poing pour éviter de trembler, ne voulant pas abaisser défense, d'aucune manière que ce soit.

 **Shiho** : Ça a continué durant les trois années qui ont suivi. J'aurais voulu m'y habituer mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Finalement le coup qui aura sonné l'arrêt de tout ce délire malsain, c'est quand ma sœur, Akemi, a tenté de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'Organisation pour me sauver la vie. Gin l'a tué, froidement, comme ça je pourrai rester chez eux. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, j'ai saboté le projet et puis je fus conduit sur le peloton d'exécution sans savoir qu'un miracle finirait par me délivrer tout ça.

Elle se met à sourire, une chose que peu de gens ont pu voir au cours de leur existence.

 **Shiho** : Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à une personne en particulier pour qui je dois tout et qui est aujourd'hui mon mari. Au début, je peux vous dire que je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux mais j'avais tort, il s'est révèle surprenant, d'une bonne façon. L'Association des Corbeaux n'est plus, de même pour Gin, et je me rends compte maintenant en vous disant cela que je n'ai plus à avoir peur de ces fantômes du passé. Je dois me centrer sur mon présent, pour un meilleur futur.

Elle arrête ici son long monologue, permettant à l'organisatrice de reprendre juste derrière.

 **Rika** : C'est bien Shiho, applaudissez la pour avoir eu le courage de nous conter son histoire.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de le dire, les mains s'entrechoquent pour féliciter la benjamine du groupe.

Pour une fois, Sherry sent la chaleur humaine l'entourer, ce qui fait un bien fou.

Elle a bien fait de venir ici.

Souhaitons lui une bonne continuation.


End file.
